


Master of Death.

by thedarklordherself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery, References to Clue | Cluedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklordherself/pseuds/thedarklordherself
Summary: When the game becomes the perfect strategy, what’s the Master of Death to do other than play?





	Master of Death.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneFanfictionForumHalloween2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Dark! Hermione and Dark! Harry - post-war, acting out vigilante justice. Ron and Ginny suspect what they are doing, but turn a blind eye.

**The Daily Prophet**

**May 29th, 2006**

**Another Ex-Death Eater Found Dead!**

**by Andy Smudgley**

 

_It’s been brought to the paper's attention that another ex-follower of the Dark Lord has been murdered in his home. Antonin Dolohov was part of the P.W.G. Program ran by Mr Ronald Weasley. Dolohov was in his home when the attacker used a muggle item to carry out the task. He was found in his sunroom with a gash on the back of his head caused by a lead pipe. It took Aurors a while to identify the weapon, and they now suspect it may be someone who is either muggle-born or half-blood, seeking revenge._

"Was there another one?"

Ron was chewing a large spoonful of food as he read the Daily Prophet, scanning the words in front of him. Dolohov's Azkaban mugshot was front and centre. It was a bit morbid seeing Antonin with this specific headline.

"Do you think they're going down the line of all ex-Death Eaters?"

Ron shook his head quickly and looked at the blonde sitting across from him. He swallowed his food and took a swig of firewhiskey. It burned as it went down, Ron was trying to think on how he should react to the news.

"No. You're fine, Draco."

Narcissa was pursing her lips, worriedly. She was nervous that the young Auror was wrong, and that they would be next. She wrung the napkin in her lap. Draco looked at her as they locked eyes for a moment before Ron cleared his throat.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'll have Aurors put in extra hours protecting anyone who went through the program. You don't need to worry. I'll have my team watching everyone's fancy manors."

Draco rolled his eyes at the redhead as Narcissa was thanking him. It was good to know that at least Ron Weasley was on their side. Draco couldn't help the horrible feeling that he was next.

"Is there any dessert?" Ron interrupted the melancholy thoughts the Malfoys were having when Narcissa smiled softly.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Draco quipped.

"Mione asks me that all the time, I would have to say no." Ron chuckled as he was digging into the cake the house elf brought to them. He was trying to stay positive about the case, but looking back at his two friends, he wasn't sure how long he could shield them from this mystery vigilante. This person was out for blood and on their fourth victim.

All the victims were people he helped rehabilitate. They made substantial strides to change, but now they were being hunted down like animals. Ron chewed slower as Narcissa was speaking about taking a vacation.

"Of course, Ron, you and your family are welcome to come."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. I’ll ask them,  and we can iron out the details soon."

He had a feeling the holiday would never happen but brushed the doubt aside. He was prepared to do whatever it took to protect them. They deserved a second chance, and Ron was making sure they got it, by surviving the idiot going after them. He just needed to hurry up and catch the perp.

____

Three weeks had gone by, and there had been five murders in total. Ron was starting to lose it. He was sipping the coffee Hermione had left for him. She'd been nonexistent lately, or was it him? This case was gaining massive attention, and there was a lot of pressure from the Minister to get the case solved soon.

Ron looked through each picture again. The scenes were repetitive as they further ingrained in his mind. He could see the images every time he closed his eyes.

The nightmares wouldn't go away, so he was hardly sleeping. Maybe it was him who was absent. He didn't think to even check with Hermione lately. She was gone a lot recently. He was probably stressing her out too.

The unexpected sound of the floo made him jump up, wand at the ready for the intruder. His mind was blaring warning signs as Ginny walked through the flames. She too had her wand out but in a relaxed grip.

"At least you didn't attack me like you did Harry." Ginny teased as Ron rolled his eyes, "You almost sent him flying from what he told me."

Ron stowed his wand away and rubbed his face tiredly, trying to get himself to refocus. His heart was pounding, and he took in a deep breath to relax.  The head auror already told him he was being taken off the case soon. Every victim all had one thing in common besides their dark past; Ronald Weasley.

"Well, you'd be prepared for anything too with the murders being your fault," Ron mumbled through his hands, feeling exhausted. The slideshow of murders going on in his mind.

"They are not your fault, Ron," Ginny reassured her brother, sitting at the table and grabbing the files. "I thought Harry was supposed to be helping you? Where is he?"

"Harry didn't want anything to do with this." Ron sighed frustrated. He and Harry hadn't seen eye to eye lately. The other day, Harry went off about taking his initial off the rehabilitation program because it was tainting their names.

_“Might as well just make it the Weasley program and take mine and Hermione's initials off. We aren't around enough to have our names tied to it anyway.” Harry argued one day in Ron’s office._

"What?" Ginny frowned and put the paperwork down. "Harry said he's been helping you out this whole time."

Ron shook his head and realised he just spilt Harry's secret. He was most likely avoiding Ginny's nagging up until now about not wanting to help.

"So where has he been running off to?" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Probably out with Hermione. They've both said their concerns about my hand in the case. They asked me to stay out of it."

"Why? They should both be helping you." Ginny grabbed the stack of pictures again, frustrated and her face scrunched up in disgust. "There’s so much blood. How do you even handle this, Ron?"

"I don't. This is making me go bloody mad. Nothing is connecting and whoever is doing this is leaving their mark. It's like they’re taunting me."

Ron stormed over to the bar cart gifted by Draco three Christmas’ ago. He poured himself a generous amount of bourbon and drank it all in one gulp, continuing to pour himself a second serving.

"They're using muggle weapons." Ginny mused out loud and kept looking at the pictures over and over.

"You're not supposed to be seeing those," Ron called out to her.

"Dolohov in the sunroom with a lead pipe." Ginny pondered out loud.

"Yaxley in the kitchen with a wrench, Carrows in their conservatory with a revolver. What's a revolver? Oh, it's right here. MacNair in his study with a knife… Merlin, this sounds like that game Harry likes to play so much lately. I think it’s called Clue."

Ron turned from the bar cart and frowned. She kept reading the scenes and finally landed on the most recent.

"Rookwood in the lounge with the candlestick…" Ron repeated after her, "It sounds exactly like that game."

"Yes, but who is the one playing and why choose a muggle way? It's so messy." Ginny commented. She then came upon the pictures that showed the other commonality of the cases.

"What are these?" she turned over the evidence photograph of a row of different coloured handkerchiefs to Ron as he walked over to her.

"Those are what's left in their mouth. Each a different colour and we can't figure out what they stand for. The handkerchiefs are also marked with this symbol." He pulled out a folded up scarlet handkerchief in a plastic bag. There was a Deathly Hallows mark sewn in the corner.

"That's what's making this our problem. Someone is playing "Master of Death" and killing these former Death Eaters."

"I don't know why you're so upset. The magical world is safer now." Ginny stated nonchalantly continuing to look at the bloodied item.

"They were getting better, Ginny. They were good people now! Why does nobody believe me?!"

Ginny saw her brother getting genuinely upset. She stood up and grabbed his shoulders to make him look at her.

"You're a good person, Ron. You are. But you can't get upset that people want to eradicate the evil out of this world, even if they did pass your program. Are you going to tell me Bellatrix could have been rehabilitated?"

"Now you sound like Harry." Ron shrugged out of her hands and walked away back to the bar cart.

"What has Harry been saying? I hardly see him, and now I'm wondering what he's been doing if he isn't with you. He's hardly home." Ginny rounded back to her disappearing fiancé.

"Probably off with Hermione. They both have been acting very standoffish since I started running the program. At first, none of us was going to do it."

"No offence, but even mum was shocked you wanted to help. Why did you change your mind?"

"At first, we were trying to keep up our image, be the amazing Golden Trio everyone was expecting us to be. Hermione felt pressured and was telling Harry and me to behave. We were now role models." Ron snorted at the thought like he had the first time hearing it. "Harry and I didn't take it seriously. For two years, other people were running the program. But then the whole ordeal with Malfoy happened."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She was finally getting to hear about the strange friendship between the Weasleys and Malfoys. It took a long while and many awkward dinners, but now Draco and Narcissa were over often. Lucius was on house arrest, so sometimes they went to the Manor. Harry was not too happy about it.

"Malfoy's trial was complicated. I hated the ferr- I mean, Draco." Ron cleared his throat, remembering that he wasn't supposed to call Draco that anymore. Years later and it was still hard to break the habit. "Harry defended him."

"Yeah, Harry did it because he owed Narcissa his life. Not because he believed them," Ginny relayed Harry's pillow talk rants. She was tired of hearing it all the time.

"But if she saved him, how can she be a bad person? She didn't even have the mark, Gin!" Ron protested. He wanted the war to go away completely. Obliviate everything and everyone.

"You're letting one person's small ball of light shine on everyone. Those people didn't follow Voldemort for no reason. They believed in him. They believed everything he wanted to do."

"They believed what generations of idiots taught them!" Ron argued loudly. He felt his anger overfilling and was tired of repeating himself. How many times did he have to explain this to everyone?

"No, Ron, this is not some lesson at Hogwarts gone wrong, this is what caused the war. People died because of Voldemort. Fred died!" Ginny argued back.

Ron's eyes filled with tears and he skipped the glass, taking a swig from the bottle. Ginny walked over and snatched it from him, slamming it down on the bar cart.

"Stop drinking. It's not the answer."

"It's a good guess if I say so myself." Ron walked back to the dining room table.

"I wanted to kill him, Gin."

She stayed away from him, her anger brewing. She and Ron couldn't be in the same room if they were both agitated. Ginny poured herself some of the vodka on the cart.

"Rookwood was the one who made the explosion that killed Fred. I had Rookwood in front of me and I…"

Ginny continued sipping the strong peach flavoured alcohol waiting for Ron to find his words. She wanted to ask Ron to stop, but her mother said that everyone needed to hear it eventually.

"I know we can never forget what happened, but I wanted to prevent others from dying, prevent another war. If I could do that with a program and rehabilitate these pure blooded bigots,  make them see that they don’t have to be hateful or believe that our blood is superior; If I could change that prejudice way of thinking, it could save thousands of people from a new dark lord rising. I don’t want others to suffer as we did… Nobody deserves to lose their brother or anyone they love for that matter."

Ginny threw back the rest of her drink and said her goodbye. She didn't want to talk about Fred anymore. Ron watched her leave through the floo and flopped back on the dining room chair. He proceeded to look through the files again to try and solve this mystery.

__

Harry stormed into Ron's office the next morning leaving the door open in his anger. His green eyes burning from lack of sleep and dark hair unruly like it was back when he was a teen. Ron sighed knowing Ginny had a go with him most likely. He told on Harry without even trying.

"Nice conversation you had with Ginny, hmm?" Harry snapped, Ron replied with a rolling of his eyes. "Thanks for telling her Hermione, and I weren't helping you."

"I didn’t know I spilt some secret until she questioned me." R on retorted.

"I didn't know she was going to go to your flat. Mione said she had been distant." Harry ran a hand through his hair. Ron noticed the bright coloured folded cloth in his front pocket. It was too obvious. How dense can one person be?  

"Ginny doesn't understand why you and Mione aren't assisting with this case."

Harry just shook his head and sat across from him, “What else have you found out about the case? Any new evidence?”

“No, nothing new. Although the perp is getting sloppy.” Ron raised an eyebrow towards Harry. He leaned back into his chair, relaxing as he observed him.  

“Sloppy?"

“Yes, sloppy. Or more like lazy. He, or she, is starting to use magic. Unusual for someone to start off with muggle tactics and then throwing in magic.”

“Well they are the Master of Death, it isn’t too far-fetched that he, or she, is using magic,” Harry replied calmly.

“If they were smart, they would stick to something trained wizards can’t find.” Ron quipped. Harry now was the one who rolled his eyes.

"Anything else?" Harry stared the redhead down while Ron sifted through the pictures for the billionth time.

"They asked you, didn't they?"

"I declined. I don't want it." Harry responded swiftly, his cheeks flushing that his best mate could still read him well.

"Of course you did." Ron snorted, "Maybe Nott will take up the case."

"They don't want him leading a case that's so close to his past. It's too personal."

"Then who?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged.

Ron’s mind was filling every agitating thing he could think of about the case. Harry saw Ron’s breath start to shorten as it usually did when he was most angry.

"It's time to give it up," Harry cued softly.

A couple of minutes passed by, and Ron stood up, slamming his hands on the desk. Harry flinched but kept still. He watched as Ron started to throw everything on his desk, swiping it all off and grabbing the more prominent items to pitch against the wall. Harry felt momentarily bad, but also was relieved. This was the perfect reaction.

"Let's go grab a drink, mate," Harry suggested. Ron nodded and followed him out of his office.

As they walked down the hall to the right, Harry looked behind him to see a crowd forming at the entrance of Ron’s office. Seconds later, Hermione showed up, getting them to disperse. He smirked and patted Ron on the back, grabbing his shoulder quickly, and they apparated out of the Ministry to one of their favourite bars.

Hermione made her way through the exaggerated mess and waited until the expected guest arrived. Well, two guests. She sat in the chair and accioed the file. Hermione was scanning the reports when she heard a knock on the door.

"Mrs Weasley?"

Hermione looked to see Ron's assistant and smiled, ignoring the concerned expression on the woman. "Yes?"

"I… I have Ginny here to see Mr Weasley. Should I send her in? Should I worry about the mess?” Annie pulled her wand out, and Hermione stopped her.

"No, I would like today’s appointment to see this. The Minister should see what this case is doing to my husband. Please send Ginny in, I would love to speak to her, and maybe she can  help argue my case about some time off for Ronald."

Annie nodded and walked out of the room, Hermione sat back in the chair. She was satisfied with the reaction Annie gave. This might just work in their favour. Hopefully, Ginny also agreed.

Ron and Harry took another shot, both of them laughing as they continued to talk about Ron's first game of Quidditch.

"Much simpler days, those were." Ron sighed, his mind filled again with the gory pictures. "Now I'm dealing with a murderer. Well, not me anymore. Good luck to the next bloody person taking over."

Harry chuckled nervously and motioned to the bartender for another round. They stayed silent, and Ron felt his anger gone, not needing it at attention now.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

Harry noticed how drunk Ron was and decided it was time to let him go home. Hermione should be long gone after intercepting the meeting with the Minister from Ron. For now, they both were being given the day off at Hermione’s request. She usually got what she wanted with ease and who’s to deny a concerned wife’s request.

"Let's go home." Harry cleared his throat after the firewhiskey went down. Ron took his shot and stood up. He followed Harry out, and they stood outside for a couple of seconds. Ron brought Harry in for a hug, and Harry wrapped his arm around Ron.

"I'll see you later, mate," Harry said, as Ron nodded letting go, taking a step back. Harry apparated on the spot as Ron looked down at his hand holding a royal blue handkerchief. It had the Deathly Hallows sign on it.

"The only missing colour was blue," Ron mumbled as he tightened his grip on the cloth. It’s like Harry was asking to be caught.

__

Ginny sat across from her mother, watching her read the newspaper as she sipped her coffee. She came to vent about her talk with Hermione but decided against getting her mother involved. It would wrangle Harry in, and she knew her mum was fond of the pair. Harry and Hermione could never do any wrong.

"What's going on dear?" Molly looked over the paper and saw Ginny shake her head.

"Nothing, mum. Just came to check on you and dad. I stopped at the shop to see Fred, but he wasn't in the mood."

"George."

"Right. George."

Ginny gulped several more sips of coffee nervously, mentally kicking herself for a terrible slip-up. Molly turned the page of the paper and continued to fake read, waiting for her most stubborn child to wrack up the nerve to talk. If she persisted, Ginny would surely leave.

"Mum…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Bellatrix could have ever been good?"

Molly swallowed her laugh down hard. It seemed to be a serious question.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

Ginny bit her lip and thought her mother's honest answer over. She already knew what it would have been; her mother eradicated Bellatrix for Merlin's sake. But she was trying to understand both Ron and Hermione along with Harry’s mixed feelings.

"Just everything with the case…" Ginny trailed off, deciding that saying any more would either upset her mother or get back to her brother and upset him. Nobody liked an angry Ronald.

"Your brother is doing what he thinks is best. I couldn't be any more proud of what he is trying to accomplish. Someone just doesn’t agree and is seeking their own version of justice." Molly shrugged. Ginny didn't like that even her mother was not interested in Ron's program. So why was he still gunning for it?

"What if you knew who the vigilante was? Would you immediately go tell the Aurors?"

"Ginny, if I knew who was out murdering for sport, even if the victims are ex-Death Eaters, I would say something. First, it's them but what happens when they run out? Who's next?"

It was quiet as Ginny got lost in thought. When she went over the file mentally, she noticed a specific detail that wouldn't leave her. It read "unknown cutting spell". It was a magical spell that no one knew except for a select few, or so she was guessing.

There were so many markings on MacNair, the Death Eater who was mutilated with a muggle knife but not all of the cuts were handmade. Some were from the spell, and the marks were the same as Draco's old wounds from Harry. It was one of the more awkward conversations she’d overheard.

They were on holiday and Draco was walking without a shirt to sit next to Ron, when Ron pointed out the multiple scars. Draco explained the curse Harry used was a dark spell. There was no cure for those type of injuries.

"Do you know who it is, honey?" Molly asked softly.

"No." Ginny sighed, "I just thought I had a couple of guesses and I could tell Ron."

"Don't go giving him false hope. It will only make things worse." Molly scolded as Ginny stood and pecked her mum's cheek, indicating her departure.

"I'm serious, Ginevra. No leads are better than false ones. They make people go mad."

Ginny nodded and left through the floo, wanting to make sure that the culprit she had in mind was the right one and if it was something she should tell or pursue herself.

__

Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was cleared for him to enter the manor. He grabbed a handful and tossed it in the floo, “Malfoy Manor.”

It was a couple of seconds delayed, but the green flames erupted, and Harry walked in arrogantly. Hermione did her part perfectly. The lights were off, and the house elves were relieved for the night. Hermione should be in Draco’s room at this point distracting him.

He walked with his wand lit in front of him and followed the directions Hermione gave him. It was down the hall take a right, down that hall as well and he would be in the foyer. From that point, it’s a straight walk towards the kitchen. He hoped their food was all easy to manage. He needed to set up their scene

Ron rolled over in bed and searched for the usual body laid beside him but frowned sleepily at the empty spot. He begrudgingly peeked through his lashes and sighed finding the room to be dark. If his lovely wife were taking a restroom break, the light would be coming from under the door.

“Mione… where did you go?” Ron groaned as he sat up and slowly removed the blankets. As much as he wanted to go with her, he was exhausted. Ron was enjoying the time off. He slid on some jeans and a simple t-shirt. The mark on his arm was not going off so maybe it wasn’t time yet.

He lazily grabbed his wand and was mentally complaining about the time. It was so late, and he was hoping for once he didn’t have to go rushing off at random hours of the night. The least they could do was choose a decent time.

Harry looked the dining room over and was pleased with how everything was set up. Hermione was successful in getting Draco to lace his own parents' wine so they could have a free night without worry. It had a half a dose of a sleeping draught, one that will be wearing off soon if Harry kept slowly going around.

The Manor was extra dark as he walked out of the lit dining room. His eyes adjusted and he continued to the east wing where Hermione said they would be. The furthest double doors were his first targets, and then Harry would round back to the one that had the cringe-worthy sounds coming from it. Draco had no idea what he set him and his family up for. It took years, and once Hermione was trusted more, they finally were able to put their game in motion.

Ron popped up far from the gates of Malfoy Manor. He slowly reached out and couldn't feel any magic. Every ward was gone along with the extra Aurors he had assigned to the Manor. It was completely open. He grabbed his wand and held it at his side, ready in case this wasn’t what he was assuming.

Harry walked back to the east wing for the second time that night, this time getting his not sleeping targets to come and play. He knocked softly on the floor, bothered that Hermione wasn’t done. Harry had the unwanted opportunity to hear Draco orgasm and yell out his best friend’s name. He turned the knob and poked his head in to find Hermione still straddling a tied up Draco. He grimaced at the sight.

Hermione turned her head back and smirked towards her expected guest. Harry was finally done, and so were they. She climbed off of Draco, kissing him and getting a last snog before the game was started. She heard Harry walk towards the corner of the room and flopped down in the armchair. They spoke about this for months, the way Draco was going to find out how he was about to die.

She watched him squirm as she cleaned herself off and pulled on her lacy knickers. There was no more to be done but get Draco ready. Draco was still as he waited patiently. Hermione grabbed the cursed knife from her robe pocket and started to slowly skate it on Draco’s stomach.

"Hermione?" he demanded, "What’s going on?"

"Do you remember when you first called me a mudblood?"

Harry couldn’t help get excited as Draco’s tone changed completely. He was asking her why and Hermione was still slowly grazing his skin with the blade.

“What are you doing!” Draco snapped. Hermione giggled which made Draco pull on the ropes angrily.

"Do you remember when I punched you for being a piece of shit?"

“Why are you doing this?!”

"Do you remember when Harry almost killed you?"

“Like bloody Saint Potter could do such a thing!”

"Do you remember when Harry saw you almost kill Dumbledore?"

“I didn’t have a choice…” Draco’s voice cracked, his eyes filling with tears rapidly as he was trying to erase the doubt in his mind, something he struggled with for the past years. Hermione was finally getting him out of the darkness.

"Do you remember when Harry saved your life even though you didn't deserve it?" she said a little less demanding, and Draco yelped as the blade was pushed into his thigh.

"Hermione, stop, please," Draco begged as his leg started to throb hard. He was regretting ever telling her what bothered him most.

"Do you remember how your mum and dad took you away from a battle that your kind started?"

"I didn't do anything!" Draco defended himself.

"You didn't do anything relevant or redeeming is the correct sentence" she snapped. Draco flinched as a shock went through his body.

"I'm going to make you hurt for all the times you hurt anyone else."

It felt like hours to Draco under the onslaught of torture spells Hermione cast combined with the cuts everywhere, the pattern sporadic. The tied handkerchief was drenched from the tears he shed. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Can you handle one more?"

"No." Draco panted and gripped the ropes as his body convulsed under the cruciatus curse.

Harry was watching from the armchair in the corner of the room, enjoying the view of Draco Malfoy getting what he deserved.

"Alright, Mione, I think that's enough. We’re wasting time."

Draco froze at the unexpected male voice, his body quivering from fear. Hermione closed her robe and used a petrificus totalus on Draco, his body snapping straight.

"Are the other two ready?

"They've been ready. But this is way more fun to watch." Harry kissed her cheek, and she smirked.

"Let's get him ready for a late night dinner and show." Hermione cast a stunner on Draco and undid the ropes.

When Draco came to, he blinked his eyes several times, his mind registering that the blindfold was off. Sitting across from him was his mother in tears tied to a chair, and to his left was his father, also tied up and sporting his usual austere expression. They were all well dressed, and the table set pristinely.

"What is going on?" Draco asked he was trying to ignore his body’s pain.

"I'm glad you asked."

Their heads turned towards the other side of the table, and there sat Hermione and Harry, eating a meal as if everything were normal.

"It's you.. you've been murdering everyone. Bloody Saint Potter." Draco yelled, trying to break out of the ropes. They only tightened, making Draco stop his movement.

"It's the perfect crime. Even you didn't suspect us. Too busy fucking the murderer's accomplice the entire time." Harry sneered, and Hermione laughed.

"What?" Lucius snapped, "What is he talking about?"

"Looks like your son really isn't cut out to be a Death Eater, never was and never will be. He fucked a mudblood for years and just now, right before dinner." Hermione sneered, sipping her wine.

"Draco!" Lucius growled.

"There is no use for your irrational anger now, Lucius!" Narcissa snapped.

Silence rang, and Narcissa looked to Harry, "I helped you in the forest. I lied to the Dark Lord."

She was hoping for mercy, and her stomach dropped as Harry laughed. This boy wasn't here to make negotiations.

"You only did it because I answered you about Draco. What good would I have been had I not known Draco was alive?"

The Malfoys were all now glaring at the beloved pair. It was the perfect crime, one they allowed to be a part of by foolishly becoming friends with the enemy in the hope of helping their public image.

"We have been erasing the evil of the magical world." Hermione continued, taking a bite out of the chicken and let out a small moan of pleasure. "Your house elf sure knows how to cook. I had her make this last meal before I set her free."

The Malfoys looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They watched as the unsuspecting pair continued eating and drinking.

Ron searched the east side of the house noticing the rooms empty and no house elves greeting him. He sighed and mumbled as he made his way to the other front of the house.

Harry and Hermione polished off a bottle of wine and were reminiscing their other targets.

"Rookwood was the easiest. Dolohov too." Hermione disagreed to Harry suggesting Yaxley being the easiest kill.

"Oh yes. They both were." Harry chuckled, putting the wine glass to his lips and tossing the rest back. Hermione did the same.

"You three were our most difficult targets. It's why we saved you for last. Who would have known getting Draco to be so compliant would be so easy. Just like a typical man, he thinks with his cock. Second in our year and still losing to a mudblood." Hermione chuckled.

Draco's cheeks flushed, and he avoided the stares of his parents, embarrassed that he handed them to the murderers. Hermione and Harry cleaned up their messes, making their way over to the Malfoys. Draco panicked as he recalled the brief torture earlier.

Ron heard the Malfoys cries and started to walk faster to the dining room, fearing he wouldn't get there in time.

"I say we kill Lucius first," Harry suggested.

Hermione nodded, and Lucius was shaking his head, the other two pleading again. Lucius was telling them how much he loved them. Draco was getting angry, and Narcissa was now hysterical.

Hermione conjured a rope around Lucius' neck and shoved a blue handkerchief in his mouth when he gasped for air. Lucius's eyes started to bulge, his face instantly red and turning darker every second that passed by as the ropes were getting tighter and tighter. Draco was yelling at Hermione to let him go, to let his father breathe. Narcissa was crying, the tears blurring her vision, the sight of her husband being strangled was agonising.

"Granger, please!!"

Ron ran in, and everybody turned towards the unexpected guest. Draco felt relief wash over him, and Narcissa started to call out to Ron.

"What are you two doing?!"

Hermione and Harry stumbled on their words as Ron walked over to them. Lucius' struggles slowly died out as he started to drift off from lack of air for a couple of minutes. There was a moment of silence and everyone, despite their wants, heard the snapping Lucius' neck.

"Ron.." Hermione started, and he raised his hand to stop her. They were all looking at him. Draco was the first one to speak, breaking the silence and started begging to let them go. Ron was impressed by the progress made to the wounded family.

"Arrest them, Weasley, before they get away!" Draco yelled.

"Arrest them?" Ron answered confused. "Why would I arrest them?"

"I can't believe you two started without me."

Draco's stomach dropped at Ron's words, his heart speeding up and his eyes refilling with tears.

"Ron!" He cried out, but Ron just rolled his eyes, walking over to Draco.

"Did you honestly think I would ever be friends with the lot of you?" Ron laughed as he saw fear heighten in Draco's expression.

"You did? I had you fooled!"

"Your performance was the best out of us three, Ron." Harry patted him on the back, "You had the whole Auror department believing you were losing it. You office scene was amazing."

"It was hard. I didn't think I could do it." Ron sighed.

"Well, now they have McLaggen on it. He’ll never figure out it was us." Hermione smirked and looked over to Draco and Narcissa who looked horrified and paler than usual.

"Of course, now that you know our secret, you have to die."

Narcissa looked at her son who was shaking his head, Harry walked over and shoved a handkerchief in his mouth.

"I love you, Draco." She said quickly before allowing Hermione to place a blue handkerchief in her mouth. Draco stared at his mother, scared and helpless. Narcissa was choking back sobs, trying to remain calm.

"Should we do it at the same time?"

Ron nodded, "It would be best. I'm sure someone is on their way, now that the protection spell on Lucius triggered."

Hermione and Harry both conjured ropes to tie tightly on Draco's and Narcissa's necks. Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting her last dying sight to be of her son's dying expression.

Hermione kissed Ron longingly, and Harry pulled her arm towards the floo. They froze as the green flames lit up before they were able to throw in the powder. Ginny walked in and stopped mid-step as she saw the scene before her.

"Ginny…" Harry exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Ginny looked at the three Malfoys who were now all limp in their chairs, her eyes darted to Ron who was calm and steady, glancing over at Hermione standing in heels and a bloodied robe and lastly, Harry looking petrified to see her.

"I knew it was you three,” Ginny snapped. They continued looking at her shocked as she crossed her arms. “Start explaining yourselves.”

The trio looked amongst each other, Ron was trying to think of anything he could say. His mind was drawing a blank.

“How did you figure it out?” Harry asked.

“You three forgot that I helped out with your precious potions book. I know about Sectumsempra which is the unidentifiable cutting spell in your case!”

The trio looked even more surprised. This is the third time Ginny was too smart for her own good. Every time Ginny figured out it was them, they erased the memory and imperio her to turn a blind eye. But she was too strong.

“And then Ron’s friendship with the Malfoys, Hermione’s affair, your constant need to play Clue all the damn time, you three are so transparent, it’s ridiculous. And please tell me how you thought I wouldn’t notice your mark?”

They all frowned, “what mark?”

“Your little “Master of Death” mark. You told me it was one of your favourite stories to date,” Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry. The trio didn’t have anything to say.

Before Harry could protest, there were several pops in the distance from who they assumed, were the Aurors in response to the triggered protection spells.

"We have to go," Hermione told them, and Ginny moved in their way.

"No, you deserve to go to Azkaban, you all do!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ginny but that won't be happening." Harry stepped forward and grabbed Ginny's hands, "Now, Hermione."

"Obliviate," Hermione cast without hesitating and then stunned her.

Ginny's body went limp, and Harry picked her up bridal style, Hermione threw in the powder, and they all left. Ron turned towards the voices and called out for them to come to the dining room.

Cormac walked in and stilled seeing the three dead bodies at the table, "What happened here?"

"This is how I found them." Ron trickled concern into his tone and ran a hand through his hair, putting on his angry expression. It was show time again  



End file.
